fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Compass
Compass is the third episode of season two. Plot Jimmy and Ben are in the forest staking out Skitters secretly. They later shoot a Skitter in the back of the head, but it survives the blast and then almost attacks Jimmy. Ben then stabs the Skitter, saving Jimmy. Pope and his gang kidnaps Tom, taking him out to the forest, were Ben and Jimmy are at. Before Pope can kill Tom, Ben threatens to kill Pope, telling his gang to let his dad go. Weaver has a meeting and Tom says that he wants to join the Beserkers. They open a door, to see Pope and his gang captured. Weaver says that Tom is assigned to the Beserkers. Jimmy and Ben are back in the forest, hunting down Skitters. They took Pope's Dragon Breath bullets, to kill some Skitters. They noticed that three Skitters are in a group and Ben fakes a cough to draw attention to them, so they can a close advantage, to kill them. They killed two Skitters, but before they can kill the Red Eyed Skitter, it throws Jimmy into a tree. Before Ben can kill the Red Eyed Skitter, it holds its hand up, stopping Ben and his spikes on his back glow blue. The Red-Eyed Skitter leaves and Ben go to Jimmy noticing that he's impaled with a branch. Ben reassures to Jimmy that he's going to be alright. Later Jimmy and Ben are at the station. Weaver, Tom, Hal, and Ben are talking about what happened. Ben admits that him and Jimmy were hunting Skitters. Tom orders Ben to change, since Ben was bloody. Weaver and Tom gets mad about what happened. Weaver says that he should've been watching more carefully. Tom, Pope, and Pope's gang are at the forest staking out at the spot where Ben and Jimmy was. Pope was angry that Ben and Jimmy took his bullets. Tom finds Jimmy's compass and the dead Skitters draw attention to another Skitter, so Tom orders that they should hide behind a log, and Pope was about to shoot the Skitter, but Tom stops him. Another member of Pope's gang was about to shoot, but Tom also stops him which draws an agreement between Tom and Pope. A Mech shows up and Pope admits that Tom had a lucky guess. Meanwhile Hal is staring at Ben, which he calls out. Maggie and Hal starts talking about Ben, and Tom shows up saying that Jimmy is still in surgery. Tom hands Ben, Jimmy's compass telling him to give it to him when he wakes up. Anna shows up saying that she done the best she can, but it's up to Jimmy to wake up. A woman Andrea Churchill shows up in a plane and says that she's from Carolina and was looking for Weaver, to which he looks on. Avery provides information, saying that she has orders from the Congress and becomes detained, by the 2nd Mass. Tom goes to look for Ben and Weaver tells Tom to see if there was any change in Jimmy. Tom finds Ben and they have a talk. Later Anne is marking off a calendar and Ben comes in saying that Jimmy isn't breathing. Anne tries to get Jimmy breathing again, but he doesn't make it. Ben stares in silence. Weaver is seen digging a hole and Avery admits that she is sorry for Weaver's loss. Weaver tells Avery that she is released and Andrea says that people refer to Weaver as a leader. Meanwhile, Tom is seen buttoning up a shirt on Jimmy, and Ben says that he can't find the compass. Tom finds out that Pope is going to miss out from the funeral. Tom finds out that Pope has taken it and Pope challenges Tom to a fight to get it back. Tom ends up getting pulled away from Pope. It is later found out that Tom had snatched the compass back. Pope laughs and calls Tom a name. Later, Pope is seen complaining about Tom and says that Ben is a 'freakshow' and killed Jimmy. Pope says that Tom should've killed him when he had a chance. Anthony steps up saying that Pope is right and as Pope leave, its revealed that he is going to spy on Pope. Tom is shown feeling bad about almost killing Pope and says that Pope took Jimmy's compass, then snapped about it. Anne and Tom kiss. Anne admits that it's Sammy's birthday. Then they share a hug. Later, the 2nd Mass have a funeral and throw dirt on Jimmy's body. Ben later hands Weaver his compass back and then starts to cry about accidentally killing Jimmy. Weaver then hugs Ben. The 2nd Mass heads to Charleston and Ben is seen at Jimmy's grave, when a Red Eyed Skittercomes up. It holds up it's hand causing Ben's spikes to glow blue. Hal then rides up on a dirt bike, causing the Red Eyed Skitter to run off. Ben is seen getting on the dirt bike and looking behind him. Facts *Ben admits that a few months back Jimmy got separated from the 2nd Mass and it took the 2nd Mass two days to find him. *Weaver gave Jimmy the compass so he can find his way back *Weaver says that Jimmy doesn't have a sense of direction *Skitters collect their dead Trivia *Anne's son Sam's birthday is during the episode. *Jimmy dies in this episode *Ben's spikes glow blue, when the Red Eyed Skitter holds up its hand *Weaver mentions that he was going to give his daughter his compass, but she died before he could *This is the first episode where Ben cries. *At first there was 300 people in the 2nd Mass now it's 176 people left. *This is the second time Weaver is seen comforting someone. *Weaver says Skitters are scanning the Hudson River Valley *Tom Mason mentions that he passed through the Catskills on his way back to Massachusetts. Category:Season 2